


Don't You Trust Me?

by queenC_13



Series: Captain Swan high school au [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the headcanon "which one cuts the other one's hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Trust Me?

Killian was laying with his head in Emma's lap as they listened to a new record she had bought earlier that week. Emma had been with her grandparents and cousins for spring break and it felt like torture for the two of them to be apart for so long after getting used to spending everyday together.

 **Miss you**. Killian would frequently text, to which he would get replies of:

_Nerd._

_How many hours has it been? I know you can tell me._

_My grandpa tells the funniest jokes… unlike you ;)._

Always changing the subject or deflecting until finally the night before they were set to return, Killian got the message that made his heart flutter (sue him).

 _I miss you too_.

Their relationship was still new, and Killian didn't want to scare Emma off by coming on too strong with his feelings. While he had been in love with her for years, Emma was delicate and couldn't be pushed too far.

Which is why he had shown up to her house not with flowers or anything else cliche, but wearing a Spiderman mask and dipping her for a kiss, pretending it was like the classic upside-down kiss from the movie.

The awkwardness of figuring out how to act around each other after being separated was broken as the two started laughing.

"Hi," Emma murmured, their foreheads pressed together.

"Hello love," Killian's eyes sparkled.

The two then had to make some awkward small talk with Emma's parents, who actually quite liked Killian and frequently badgered Emma as to why they hadn't been introduced to him sooner.

Killian himself was surprised when he first met them-they were fairly young, and insisted that he call them by their first names, David and Mary Margaret. He could also see that they loved Emma very much, and while he was momentarily jealous at the family she had found, nothing brought him more joy than knowing Emma had finally gotten the life she had always deserved.

Which brought them to now, sitting in Emma's room with the door shut-because while Mary Margaret and David were nice, they were also kind of clueless towards Emma and Killian's relationship.

(Or not, considering the two were clearly not ready to take  _that_  step just quite yet.)

"You know, your hair is getting kind of long," Emma said thoughtfully, running her fingers through it. "I think you need a haircut."

"Really? You don't think I look dashing with it like this?"

Emma snorted, "A dashing hobo, maybe."

"Hey!" Killian protested, and pinched Emma's thigh lightly.

"Let me cut it!" Emma suddenly exclaimed, pushing his head off of her lap and forcing him upwards with a grunt.

"Emma, I don't think-"

"Come on, it'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Emma unleashed her best pout, knowing that Killian would never say no.

Killian sighed, "Well, it's just hair I suppose. What's the worst that could happen?"

Thirty minutes later and Killian was seriously regretting that choice of words as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes met Emma's through the reflection-Emma, who appeared as though she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I thought you said it would be fine," Killian said, voice strained.

"It is!" Emma said. "You can hardly tell that it's a little… uneven."

"Emma…"

"Killian…" she replied in the same manner.

She moved around the chair until she was facing Killian, and then promptly sat down, straddling his lap and causing him to fall silent.

"You know what I think?" she murmured, knowing the annoyance from his hair was quickly fading.

"Hmm?" Killian grit out, his adam's apple bobbing with a hard swallow.

"I think… you look incredibly sexy," Emma continued, leaning forward to place a few kisses on Killian's neck, making her way up to his ear to whisper, "Dashing, even."

"Is that so?" Killian's hands clenched Emma's hips, trying his hardest to reign himself in.

"It is," Emma answered in a clipped voice, at the movement, showing him that she was quite affected herself, and in turn making him smirk.

"What about the scruff? You think I should shave my face too?" Killian asked, knowing full well what Emma thought of his facial hair.

Sure enough, Emma gasped and then shook her head, her nose rubbing against the cheek. "No, no," Emma said. "That can stay." And then moved her lips to his, discussion promptly forgotten.


End file.
